


Why Today?

by Es_Aitch



Series: Crime in Progress: Please Disturb [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: PTSD, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Es_Aitch/pseuds/Es_Aitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Case notes from Ella Thompson's therapy sessions with John Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Today?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know the difference between required notations for the UK compared to the US, but I am aware of the kinds of notations required for my own discipline – and we have international guidelines. So I am primarily using those and the template for the SOAP method of documenting counselling sessions. I won’t use short-hand descriptions here. I’ve seen other fics do that and I found it made it difficult for some people to read and appreciate the work created.
> 
> I use information about John’s service and injuries Afghanistan from both the television series and the original ACD books.
> 
> I took some liberties with how the Officer Training Corps in the UK works, so consider that creative license.
> 
> Note on dates: I believe that “A Study In Pink” happened in January of 2009, so I’ve dated all of the entries based on this.

####  **Counsellor:** __ Ella Thompson___                     **Session Date:** __ 24 November 2008____ **Time:** _ 3:00pm_

 

**Client(s) Name** : __John H. Watson_________  **Session #:** __ 1__

 

************************************************************************

###  **Client Description:**

John is a single, white, 34 year-old male, recently discharged from military service due to injuries received while deployed to service in Afghanistan. He holds the rank of Captain of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers.

He is clean-shaven, still maintains his military hair cut, he was dressed plainly in a button down shirt, cardigan sweater and dress slacks. He wore comfortable looking shoes and walked with a cane. He limped as if he was in pain, but as he remained standing before I invited him to sit, it didn’t seem to bother him. It was obvious from his stiff movements that he did not wish to be here. Though he did not seem uncomfortable, more resigned. He did make a reference that this was one more task he had to do because he had been discharged from the military.

 

###  **Subjective Complaint:**

John is required to attend therapy sessions as part of his recovery to help him adjust to civilian life. We were assigned to each other because of availability in our schedules.

-Brief History:

Both parents deceased due to a car accident when John was 16.

One sibling: older sister, Harriett, AKA Harry. Alcoholic. Lesbian. Recently separated from spouse: Clara. Harry cared for John until he was 17 and entered university level studies. John skipped his gap year.

Beyond the early death of both parents and the addiction the older sister has, early home life seems insignificant to his current issues.

Attended King’s College and was a member of the University of London Officer’s Training Corps. His military service was needed to aid in paying for his education. Attended St. Bartholomew’s Hospital for medical training, partially funded by the military. He discovered he enjoyed the military lifestyle and so continued with his service even after his required time of service for the financial assistance for his medical degree had expired.

Most of his Military career was not spent in battle zones, but various military hospitals around the world. He was serving in London when 7/7 happened.

That was the catalyst for him wanting to serve in Afghanistan. He didn’t believe he was doing enough to help others when he was in the safety of the military hospitals.

He served for three years before being wounded.

He was shot in the shoulder when he was trying to save another soldier. The bullet pierced the subclavian artery causing substantial blood loss and near death. While he was in what was thought to be the final weeks of recovery, he contracted Typhoid Fever. He was deemed unfit for service at this time, as his recovery was much slower than expected. Once he was well enough to be transported back to England, he was sent here to complete his recovery. After another two months of recovery, he appealed the decision requesting to be returned to service. At this time, he was given a full medical discharge from service.

 

###  **Objective Findings:**

John is very quiet. While he likes to project a very calm disposition, the underlying anger and anxiety are just below the surface. If I phrase a question in a way or with a tone he doesn’t like, his expression and physical demeanour quickly change.

He was rather forthcoming about his past, as long as we focused on the facts. When I tried to get further information about his own thoughts or feelings, he would close down.

 

###  **Assessment of Progress:**

At this time, the fact that he is required to be here and the fact that he doesn’t yet trust me are getting in the way of any progress that can be made. Hopefully this will lessen over time.

 

###  **Plans for Next Session:**

-Discuss his present

     -Explore relationship with Harry further

     -discuss current living situation

     -discuss reconnecting with friends/army mates

     -ensure other medical needs are being met

 

###  **Needs for Supervision:**

Request military records

Request recent medical records – especially those pertaining to his injury and subsequent illness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment. I'm posting this one for now, but I can't say when it might be updated or if I'll continue it or not. Please offer your feedback, it will help me decide if I should continue or not.


End file.
